Front Office?
by exoticwords
Summary: Clary needs Jace at the front office...right now. Lemon! :)


**Hello everyone! SO, to start off, this is my first lemon, and my first one-shot. I have been writing another story on here, but I haven't had any inspiration lately, so I was hoping if I started writing some one-shots, maybe it would jiggle something loose. Also, this is definitely an M rated one-shot! That's enough for no, so enjoy!**

 ***Can you guys tell I love writing about pregnant women yet? ;)**

* * *

I had to get out of that hot office. Now. It was too hot. _I_ was too hot. Everyone around me in this office seemed perfectly fine. Comfortable even. Huh. Guess it was just me. I should have figured. Apparently being pregnant will do that to you. I was only 17-about to be 18-and I was a senior in high school. I worked as an aide in the office, a privilege only dedicated to the best and most respectable seniors of the school. Ha. If only they knew.

The drop of sweat making its way down my back reminded me of how hot I was. As an office aide, I had certain rights and duties in the school. I decided to use that advantage right now. "Hey, Mrs. Carnes, I'm gonna go hand out these papers to the teachers for next week's pep rally." Mrs. Carnes loved me and didn't even look up as she said, "Okay love, be back soon so you can work in the front here." I was already out the door when I shouted back, "I will Mrs. Carnes!"

I was walking down the hallway when I felt that _need_ there. Fuck. My pregnant self had been a huge horny slut and the lust and just all out over-whelming need to do something about it was so strong sometimes I could barely walk. I stopped in the hallway and took a deep breath trying to calm down the fire in my belly. Crap crap crap. It wasn't working. God, really? Now? Of all the times? I had to do something. I could barely stand for God's sake! And that's when it hit me-Jace! He was here on Thursdays, thank whatever divine being was on my side today!

Jace was, well, my baby daddy, to put it as what my friends that knew about the pregnancy called him, or my boyfriend, as what I liked to call him. He left school early on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to go to his work, but had to stay the full day on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He hated it but right now, I was seriously about to cry of happiness. _What is wrong with me? I'm about to something totally inappropriate and here I am about jump with joy at the thought of it!_ I couldn't worry about that, though. Right now, I needed to act.

I practically jogged to the classroom he was in-AP Lit, he was in fact very smart- and I composed myself briefly before I politely knocked on the door and opened it to let myself in. I had my office aide badge clipped onto my shirt, so the teacher wouldn't think anything about my requesting for Jace to come to the front office. He looked at me worriedly and for one second, too brief for anyone else to notice, he glanced at my stomach too. I gave a slight shake of my head and he looked relieved, just confused too. The poor guy didn't know what was coming.

As soon as he was outside the door and out of the view of the window, I shoved him against the wall and basically attacked him with my mouth. After several seconds, we both needed air and he smirked down at me, saying, "So, the front office really needed me, huh?" I just slapped his shoulder and laughed. I gave him one more light peck and said back to, "Yes, the office _needs_ you right now." He understood the meaning of the words but before he could say anything I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me to the closest teacher closet. I was unlocking the door with a key that may or may not actually be mine when I felt Jace's tongue slide across my neck. I moaned out loud.

I pushed us in the room and locked the door while Jace was still working on my neck. I turned around and slammed my mouth down on his. He groaned and picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, letting my core and his hardness meet, in the most delicious way. He let up off my lips and breathed out, "Baby, what's gotten into you? Mmm." I was breathing hard so I did my best to pant out, "Just ugh need ugh you. Fuck!" He was grinding into me so hard and it felt so good but I needed _more._

I unzipped his jeans, lifted up my skirt, slid my panties to the side, and sank down on his thick erect member. It felt so damn good and he groaned, so I knew it felt good for him, too. "God, Clary you're so amazing." I just grunted in acknowledgement and continued bouncing up and down, riding his length with so much force I was gasping with every thrust.

His hands were groping my ass and his mouth was on my left breast-my shirt had been pulled down in the chaos- and I had my thrown back with the feeling of it all. I was pulling on Jace's curls so hard I knew he would wince when he ran his hands through it tomorrow to brush it. The fire in my belly had been growing and I knew I was close. "Harder Jace! I'm so close!" He pounded into me until I finally felt the pure bliss of my orgasm and I rode the waves gratefully. Jace thrusted into me a few more times before he grunted and released inside me, warming my core. No need for a condom when you're already pregnant and I had to say it was one of the very few advantages of being pregnant.

I got off Jace and released my hold from my his neck. He kissed my forehead and winked at me while saying, "I should go to the front office more often."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if it's not the best but this is really just to practice writing and get some inspiration for my main story!**

 **Leave me some reviews, thanks!**

 **~Avery**


End file.
